hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Vylia Starra Hylo
Vylia Starra Hylo is a model, actress, and singer. Early Life Vylia Starrameeta Stamosto Hylo-Stanson was born on January 2nd 1997. She is the daughter of Millicent Stanson, who married himmer Tiyastio Hylo, at 22 years old in 1994. Three years later they had their first child together, Vylia. She is the cousin of Tea Tree and Wietcha Lainroh. Singing Career In February 2013, Vylia recorded her debut single, which instantly reached number one on the same day it was released. The song, You Turned Away, features Lauren Michaels and became an extremely popular song. Her debut album is Ola Keesta See. As well as the debut single, Are You American was released before the album, as the second single. The third single was Vylia. Vylia confirmed that she had instantly began work on her second album. Her first single will be titled Oh Ouch. As of July 2013 she had yet to confirm the album title, but a ten second clip of a new single was released by accident, If I Was A Branch. The video for Oh Ouch was released on August 20th 2013. She soon confirmed that the album would be titled No Excuse and it would be released in 2014. Modelling Career She signed an official modelling contract in 2012 after the success of her cousins. Acting Career In 2013 she confirmed an upcoming acting role in Finding Rose. Disappearance In April 2013, Vylia was confirmed as missing. The alarm was raised by her girlfriend Amanda O'Brian who realised when on set with "Vylia", it was an intruder. The ones involved are the Sherla Triplets, who were pretending to Vylia, and also other celebrities. Vylia returned home on May 6th 2013. Police said that her, and her parents, believed they had been asleep overnight and that they had no memory of what had happened. Vylia later thanked her fans for their support but said that she had not been distressed as she was unaware of anything being wrong. Police assume that the family had been kept on Deptrin, a medication that works as an anesthetic. Personal Life She became well known for her three month relationship with Amanda O'Brian, who inspired mostof her album, and her most successful singles. They confirmed the relationship on February 6th 2013 during a radio interview to Music News. On May 21st 2013, the couple announced that they had separated. Vylia had been seen dancing with a heffalump head, who was later revealed as the eleven year old son of singer Heffie, with pictures edited to look as though she had kissed Heefo. Vylia said that Amanda was upset by this and said that she might have feelings for someone else. In distress, Vylia later kissed Heefo, later saying that she knew her relationship with Amanda "was broken". They later agreed to separate, with Amanda getting back together with Vylia's cousin, Tea Tree. Vylia told Music News that deep down, she always knew Amanda had loved Tea Tree. She thanked Amanda for the relationship which had made her "so happy and brightened her sunny life", and wished her luck with Tea Tree.